the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elipida
Elipida, official the United Royal Kingdom of Elipida, is a large sovereign state with 75 provinces, 14 territories and a Federal District. 60 provinces and Tranquility are located on the northern Elipian continent. at 25,709,000 km² in total and with around 7.1 billion people as of 2013, the Royal Kingdom is one of the largest countries on the planet by total area and third largest by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the Royal Kingdom is also extremely diverse, and it is home to a wide variety of wildlife. Paleo-Indians migrated from Eurasia to what is now the Elipian mainland around 15,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. The Royal Kingdom emerged from 15 British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. Disputes between Great Britain and these colonies led to the Elipida Revolution. On July 4, 1776, as the colonies were fighting Great Britain in the Revolutionary War of Elipian, delegates from the 15 colonies unanimously issued the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with the recognition of independence of the then United States of Elipida from the Kingdom of Great Britain, and was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The current Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and guarantee many fundamental civil rights and freedoms. The United States returned to a monarchy system after George Washington declared himself as King. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the Royal Kingdom embarked on a vigorous expansion across North Elipida throughout the 19th century. This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. By the end of the 19th century, the Royal Kingdom extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–Elipian War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The Royal Kingdom emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country with nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the World Assembly Security Council. The Royal Kingdom is a developed country and has one of the world's largest national economy, with an estimated GDP in 2013 of $191.52 Trillion. The economy is fueled by an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity, with per capita GDP being one of the world's highest in 2010. While the Elipian economy is considered post-industrial, it continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers. The Royal Kingdom has the highest mean and fourth-highest median household income in the OECD as well as the highest gross average wage. The country accounts for 36.6% of global military spending, being the world's foremost economic and military power, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovation. Etymology The name Elipida roots from the greek word Ελπίδα (elpida) which roughly translates to 'Hope' History Geography, climate and environment Demographics Government and Politics Military Crime and law enforcement Economy Infrastructure Science and technology Education Health Culture See also *The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida Category:Nations